the Phantom of the opera the naruto way!
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: R&R there will be many as versions that i can do...let's just let Fate decide it... this whole ordeal Takes place ten years after the movie Phantom of the opera...
1. Phantom of the opera naruto style

Disclaimer for all of the verisons: I am not Andrew loyd Webber nor do I own Naruto

P.s. I'm going to right to it!

Sakura was training alone when she heard singing nearby she decided check it out and when she got there she saw someone she did not expect…Naruto singing to himself yet out loud. She had just got back from a mission in the west where she met a woman named Christine who sang her a song she'd never heard ever before I was unlike any she'd ever heard it was so beautiful so she decided to see if naruto knew the song. Far off organs began to play.

_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I finnnnd the phannntom of the opera is theeeerrrre…inside my minnnnnd._

Naruto noticed her singing and something came over him that he could not stop

_Sing once again with me our strange duet… my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phannnntom of the Opera is there… inside your mind._

Sakura smiled and then something came over her.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear._

Naruto broke in

_It's me they hear_

Then they sang together

_My sprit and my voice in one combinnnnned, the phannnntom of the opera is there inside my mind._

Then almost as if one cue a ghostly voice broke in

_He's there the phantom of the opera!_

Sakura then repeated what the voice said.

_He's there the phantom of the opera. _

Then the possessed naruto sang again this time more ghostly

_Sing my angel of music,_

_Sing my angel, sing for me,_

_Sing my angel, Sing for me!_

Sakura broke out into a huge note that only an opera singer could hit. And in the distance a man with a partial mask was smiling and clapping and the woman was smiling. And then naruto and sakura looked over at the spirit's unknown to them were none other than the woman who sung the song to Sakura Christine and then naruto looked over and he saw the two waving and then Sakura the woman who sang her that song was… a ghost. She Shivered at the fact she was just Possessed and naruto had been too by the man with the mask she smiled as she walked over to naruto and kissed him for about five minutes and when they finshed they had noticed that the spirits had disappeared. " Naruto vow never to tell anyone about this night." He nodded as a reply he was dumbfounded about what happened. The organs began again…until they walked back to the village vowing never to tell about this night...


	2. POTO vers 2

A/N before the show: This is the second version of the song fic for phantom of the opera using naruto characters. Once again I'm going to get right to it. This one was also a little bit harder than before because it took me three hours to make this version i needed to make it better and i hope you enjoy it because i enjoyed making it.

Hinata was taking a midnight walk when she heard singing coming from naruto's apartment, when she heard the song he was singing she went into an almost hypnotic state and began singing

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do dream again for now I finnnnd the phannnntom of the opera is here...inside my mind. _

Naruto sang back

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind The Phannnntom of the opera is there inside your mind._

Hinata smiled and sang back.

_Those who have seen your face draw back...in fear I am the mask you wear_.

Naruto continued

_It's me they hear…_

Then they both sang together

_My/your spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phannnntom of the opera is there inside my mind. _

Then ghostly voices sang

_He's there, the phantom of the opera..._

_Beware, the phantom of the opera..._

Naruto broke in

_In all your fantisies you always knewww that man and mystery... _

Hinata sang in reply

_...were both in you..._

then they both sang

_and in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phannntom of the opera is here inside my mind..._

Then naruto finished it as Hinata broke into a note that could wake half of konoha.

_Sing, my angel of music._

_Sing, my angel _

_Sing for me _

_Sing, my angel! _

_Sing for me!_

They embraced one another and Hinata stayed with naruto for the night…

The end of this version.


	3. Vers 3

A/N: I have had Sasuke return and gain everyone's trust for my new version and their at least 24 in this one!

Sasuke and Sakura were walking outside the Village when cold chill went over Sakura and Sasuke they began hearing music everywhere around them and then Sakura began

singing something she thought she never sing again…

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I finnnnd the Phannnntom of the opera is there inside my mind…_

Sasuke began unwillingly singing

_Sing once again with me our strange duet my power of you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind…The Phannnnnntom of the opera is there inside your mind…_

Sakura Sang again

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear _

_Sasuke broke in more willingly this time _

_It's me they hear…_

Sakura and Sasuke sang together this time

_My/your spirit and my/your voice in one combined…The phannnntom of the opera is there inside my mind…_

Then a group of ghostly voices sang

_He's there the Phantom of the opera _

_Beware the Phantom of the opera!_

Sasuke sang to break their silence

_In all your fantasies you always knew that man and mystery…_

Sakura sang again

_Were both in you… _

Then they sang together again

_And in this __labbbyrinth__ where night is blinnnnd the Phannnntom of the opera is there inside your mind…_

_Sasuke began to sing again as Sakura broke into a note that was so superb_

_Sing my angel, _

_Sing my angel of Music, _

_Sing my angel_

_Sing_

_Sing to me!! _

And with that Demand Sakura got louder that she would have broken every glass window in Konoha. Then they Kissed so passionately that that everything before now did not matter…and then a final voice called out "Beware the power of my music!!" before it slowly died among the winds...

A/N: the voice was the spirit of the Phantom waiting for Christine...oh any by the way im sorry if this one wasn't good this one was based on the Antonio Banderas and Sarah Brightman verison i know i did good just Review if you like it anyway the nest version will be out tommorow and i will more than four!! i will try my hand at something at something harder...


End file.
